Fiolee: I Love You
by AlwaysForeverHailey
Summary: Fiolee One-shot. Marshall comes to terms with his feelings for Fionna after a jealous attack on Prince Gumball.


Marshall turned in his bed, trying to get comfortable, but sleep wouldn't come. Too many thoughts entered his head, thoughts of the day's events. He didn't want to think about them, but they wouldn't go away. With a tired groan, he got up from his bed and floated to his bathroom. Rinsing his face with cold water, Marshall looked at his reflection in the mirror. He looked tired and his hair was a mess. He didn't look like himself at all, but he didn't feel like himself either.

He didn't know why it bothered him; it was just a kiss on the cheek. Gumball gave those kisses to Fionna all the time and it meant nothing more than a thank you for a job well done. But why did that one kiss make Marshall feel different? When the prince leaned over and kissed Fionna's cheek, she blushed. Seeing her blush for that Gumbutt made his insides feel funny and he was suddenly filled with hate. Not towards Fionna for blushing, but towards the prince for making her blush.

Before he knew what was happening Marshall had tackled Gumball to the ground. Gumball tried to get out of Marshall's grip, yelling his name to get off, but with no success. He was so filled with anger towards the prince that he would have sucked all the pink from his body, and he might have if it wasn't for Fionna's cry.

When he heard Fionna's voice call his name he looked up, the look of terrible was all over her face. The fear in her eyes was enough to cause him to loosen his grip on Gumball and he was able to slide right out from under him and run to Fionna's side. But he didn't look away from Fionna. Tears escaped her eyes and his heart sank. She looked at him like she didn't even recognize him anymore and that caused his heart sink even more.

"Get out," she whispered between sobs.

"Fionna," Marshall began to say.

"GET OUT NOW AND DON'T COME BACK!" she yelled at him. She shoved him out the door and slammed it behind him.

He didn't understand, he made those demon faces a thousand times before and it always made her laugh, but why was this time different? Was it because he was doing it to Gumball? Did she love Gumball? He knew she had a crush on him a few years ago, but did she still like him?

Marshall didn't want to think of such thoughts and looked away from his bathroom mirror. No longer floating he sat on the cool tile floor with his back against the wall. He looked out the window and saw the moon was at its highest peak, indicating that it was midnight.

Sighing, Marshall whispered, "What's wrong with me?" He wasn't asking anyone, but himself. What _was_ wrong with him? He didn't understand. Why was he feeling this way, jealously towards the prince? Was it because he wanted to be the one to make her blush? He wanted her to like him instead of Gumball?

The thought he knew was true. He did want her to like him, maybe because he liked her. No not like, much more than that. He sighed again and his eyes fell from the window, looking at the ground.

"But Fionna would never talk to me again." And this is true. She told him to never come back and he took that seriously. She never said anything like that to him before. Will she ever forgive him? He doesn't know, but he had to talk to her, explain why he behaved the way he did. Maybe then she'll forgive him, at least he hoped.

Realizing that sleep was no longer an option for him, he changed into some regular clothes and tried to make his hair less of a mess. Then he floated down stairs, sucked the red from a couple apples and left his home and towards Fionna's tree house.

The house seemed empty when he got there, but that could be because it's late and they might be a sleep. Right! It was 1:30am. Marshall hadn't thought about the time and if he were to just show up this late at night, Fionna would probably get even madder. She'll answer the door and start yelling about the time and that she said to never come back. She'd be wearing that one piece nightie and her hair would fall to the ground because she never wears her hat to bed. The thought of Fionna in her nightwear made Marshall blush.

This definitely wasn't the right time for a visit and Marshall turned away. He wasn't going to go home though. He might explore the forest a bit to kill time until dawn. As Marshall turned to leave there was a click of a door knob and the front door of the tree house opened. His eyes fell to the doors opening and saw a sleepy Fionna standing there.

"Marshall?" she said sleepily. She looked dog tired and had bags under her eyes. She looked the way Marshall looked. Had she been up all night?

"Fionna?" he said, floating closer to the tree house. "You're awake."

It wasn't a question but she answered anyway. "Yes. I, I haven't been to sleep." Her voice sounded hoarse. Had she been crying?

"Fionna, I-" Marshall began to say, but was cut off by Fionna's words.

"Marshall, I'm sorry."

Marshall was taken aback by her apology. Wasn't he supposed to apologize? He's the one that made her cry. He's the one that attacked Gumball. "No, Fionna. You have nothing to apologize for. I'm sorry."

"But I yelled at you and told you to never come back," she said, tears forming in her eyes again. This made Marshall upset. He wanted to run over and comfort her, but knew that it probably wasn't the best idea, instead he floated closer to the house and was now a foot from the door and Fionna.

"Fionna, don't cry," Marshall pleaded.

A few sobs escaped her lips and more tears came down her cheeks. Marshall couldn't take anymore and pulled Fionna into a hug; his feet planted on the ground. She didn't pull away; instead she hugged him back. Tears soaking his shirt, but Marshall didn't mind. All he wanted was to keep her in his arms like this forever.

After what seemed like forever, Marshall broke the silence. "I'm sorry Fionna. It's just I couldn't… I was jealous of Bubba."

Fionna quickly looked up at Marshall with confusion, her arms still wrapped tightly around his waist. "W-why would you be jealous of Bubba?"

Marshall looked over Fionna's head and starred at the candy kingdom off in the distance. He had to tell her everything. She needed to know how he felt. There is no better time than now. "Fionna," He began. "You need to know that I, ah."

"You what?" she asked looking deep into Marshall's eyes. Her gaze was hypnotizing. Those big blue eyes always had a way to make him do and say crazy things; from battling monsters to revealing his feelings.

He couldn't turn back now. He took a deep breath; releasing the air from his lungs he narrowed his eyes. "I'm in love with you, Fionna."

Marshall felt his shoulders relax like a big weight has been lifted from his chest. Now it was the waiting game. The silence that came soon after those words was killing him. What she was thinking? Will she return those feelings or break his heart?

Fionna just stared wide-eyed at Marshall. What did he just say? She was trying to comprehend what she just heard when she realized that Marshall has been staring at her as well; never looking away. Her heart raced. The moon shone down on him and for the first time she saw how tired he looked. His hair was messy and looked like he hasn't slept at all since that incident.

"Fionna," Marshall said, causing Fionna to break from his gaze and realize they were both still holding each other. His eyes narrowed and he was no longer looking her. His faced looked pained and it was because he was pained. Fionna hadn't responded once in the last minutes since he confessed his feelings, only to make him regret ever saying it. This caused Fionna's heart to sink. "I know this is sudden news, but I had to let you know. I've liked you for a long time now, but I never realized my true feelings until today." The memory of Marshall's attack on Gumball flashed through both their minds.

When Fionna still hadn't responded; Marshall closed his eyes, wanting to take back everything he said. He wanted to turn back time, take away the jealous attack on Bubba, and take away the feelings that were eating him up instead. He just really wanted Fionna to say something, anything, the silence was too much to bear. "I understand if you don't feel the same way. I never showed how much I like you through the years; I tried to play the friend in your life, not showing in interest of being with you, like really being with you. But I do want to be with you. Always."

Marshall's eyes were still closed when something soft and warm touched his lips; Fionna started to kiss him. Sliding her arms from Marshall's waist to his neck, she to pull him closer, deepening the kiss further. Instantly, Marshall kissed her back. All the years of untold feelings came rushing into their kiss all at once.

His head was dizzy, his heart was racing, and his lips felt numb. He had waited so long to kiss Fionna and now that he has, he didn't want to let her go. But all good things had to come to an end and Fionna was the first to break the kiss for air. His lips felt so empty without hers and he wanted more, but Fionna was now looking him in the eyes again, her arms still wrapped around his neck and his around her waist. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight, and he couldn't help but imagine being wrapped in her arms all night.

"Marshall," she whispered. He looked into Fionna's eyes, waiting for her to continue. "I love you too."

Hearing those words brought a smile to Marshall's face and he felt like the happiest thing in the world right now. "I love you more," he responded, before leaning in for another kiss. The passionate kissing began again, but lasted much longer. Nothing was important to them but that moment and they wanted nothing more than to stay there in each other's arms forever.

**The End**


End file.
